Smile like you mean it
by TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer
Summary: secrets are revealed and teams are changed. They are on the road to becoming legends. But after all this,can they learn to stop hiding and open up? previously Irreversible, the masks are off.
1. Chapter 1

at the moment, this story is a ( rather vague) oneshot. i am interested in the idea, and i may continue it as a mutlichaptered story. The song i used is Courage, by Superchick.

I own neither Naruto, or Superchick. or much of anything, really, but my birthday is coming up soon, and one can only hope...

enjoy!

* * *

_I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well"  
"I ate before I came"_

Sometimes I ask myself "Is this worth it? Pretending to be someone I'm not, purposely driving away anyone and everyone?"

But then I remember the consequences if I do not, and so I push on. each time I hesitate to hit Naruto-san, each time I nearly forget to make doe eyes at Uchiha-san, each time I fall and forget to whine, my sense of self strengthens, and I nearly convince myself that this time, this time it will be different. That this time, they won't die.

Die because of me.

It pains me to hear what others think of me. To see the hurt flash across Naruto-sans face, to see the disgust show in Uchiha-sans eyes, and the relief when I abstain from any and all team functions, meals and activities that are not crucial to our missions or training. But it is for the best. For their safety.

This is what I always must remind myself, a mantra of sorts. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt, such is a one way ticket to deaths door. My family paid the price, and I will not allow anyone else to do the same.

So I much keep up the façade, continue the charade and hope desperately that know one sees the cracks in my mask, for if they did, it would surely break.

Irreversibly.

_But when I'm alone  
No one hears me cry…_

Naruto had read enough. Never had he suspected something like this when he picked up the book Sakura-Chan dropped as she beat a hasty retreat after training. Now, he was brimming with questions. Who was she really? Did she feel the same neglect he felt when their two sections of the newly formed team seven were blatantly ignored for the famed Uchiha?

Despite outward appearances, Naruto was not an idiot, he simply wore a mask. He was similar to Sakura that way. Almost hitting himself for never trying to find out more about her before, he decided to make his way to her apartment.

It was time for a talk, no masks.

* * *

She had not been at her apartment, instead he used is minimal chakra-tracking talents and found here in a field, close to the main road. The confrontation started out icy or her side, sympathetic on his, but soon turned into a violent, angry, passionate screaming match on both sides.

Her journal had been ripped out of his hands on site, tossed so far it grazed the side of the road.

* * *

She had been in one of her calmer, if slightly darker moods as she walked along the main road, intent on reaching the brook outside the village's gates. Bomb fishing was fun, after all.

She had been so intent on her purpose and her brooding mood, that she neither herd the yelling, nor saw the small, in descript book until she had tripped over said object.

Evil ninja genius, yea right, those villagers were barmy if that's how they saw her.

She stood up with the utmost grace, and was about to regale the yelling voices with a large explosive something, until she was roughly dragged into the bushes.

"Shh!"

She recognized that voice. And, of course, there was the wandering hand, also.

"Perv? What's your damage?"

He removed his hands and motioned to the source of all the noise.

"I've wanted to find the low down about those two for a while, and you are not going to ruin this for me."

She moved to peer through the bushes, and instantly recognized the delicate-looking pink haired kunochi and the blonde that were always neglected on hatake's team. She knew the signs of emotional masks, and these two were defiantly playing dress up.

"Why can't you just let me in?" the male screamed.

The girl broke down, but still managed to yell between sobs "because you'll die! Just like everybody else!"

Both jounin watched as the two newly unmasked genins collapsed in a sobbing huddle, and the male of the two remarked "it's not fair how Hatake ignores them. Did you feel the chakra around those two? And I know they've got potential, they just hide it. She nodded along, showing she understood.

The two pre-teens by now had fallen asleep, and as they gathered them up, both jounin had made a decision. They were going to the hokage.

"_You can't ignore this any longer!" _

"_You have made your point, but there is something about the genin you wish to tutor." _

"_Yes yes hokage-sama, we all know about Naruto-sans __**unique **__inner workings…"_

"_No, no. you see, there is something about Sakura you should know…" _

By midnight that night, team seven was down two masked genins, and Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura were the officially formed team eleven, under the tutelage of Anko and Genma.

_You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
Together we'll make it through somehow_

* * *

yes, i purposley didn't say the jounins names till the very last sentance. hehe.. did anyone suspect it was tsunade and jiraiya? cause thats kind of how it sounded when i was writing it, but i never really did get much of a feel for Anko's and Gemna's personalities, so my apoligies it their totally wrong. also, i get that Naruto and Sakura are totally OC, and guess what? i like it that way!

The inspiration to use Genma as one of the Sensei's came from "break away" by Dream Hime. read it, its good (though i wish there were more chapters...)

a/n. Sakura's last name is left off at the end for a reason, and its not explained how she's different, either.

cause I'm cool like that.

review if you want to, i'd appreciate the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, this is pretty much a filler chapter, and I'll warn you now. i wasn't in the same mood when i wrote this as i was when i wrote the first chapter, so the contents differ ( evidently). that having been said, I'd like to thank all my reviewers ( you guys are totally bestial (( that's a compliment, i swear)) and i hope that you're not dissapointed with this chapter. _

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Naruto awoke in a dark but otherwise nondescript room. Naruto then proceeded to nudge Sakura into, at least, a sitting position.

"Wha-?" Sakura was a little harder to keep awake though.

"Kura! Do you have any clue where we are?"

She looked at him blankly, before comprehension dawned on her face.

"You called me Kura."

He blushed sheepishly, mussed his hair and rambled "oh, did I? Must be the sleepiness he he… please don't hit me."

She smiled at him, and said in a soft voice "I like it." An answering smile bloomed across his face.

"But now you need a nickname too." She spoke resolutely, and proceeded to set her piercing gaze upon him. They fell into an unmoving stupor, and thus, they were both sufficiently shocked when the doors banged open.

"Wakee wakee brats!"

Sakura looked confused.

"Anko-san? What are you and Genma-san doing here?"

* * *

So that's how you ended up with the Perv over there and Moi." Anko finished with a flourish. Both genins nodded, their eyes swirling from the blur of hyped-up talking and violent re inaction Anko had used to explain the story.

"So, now, all you need to do is Follow that hallway, get a check up and then go home and start packing." Genma spoke, successfully clearing both Students of their swirly-ness.

"Wait. What?" Naruto demanded.

"Don't complain, just GO!" Anko yelled, and shoved them both down the hallway.

They both just shrugged and parted ways at the separate examination rooms.

* * *

"Now, has the seal weakened in any way?"

"Nope. No fifty foot fox for me."

"Well then you're all set, Uzumaki-san."

"Thanks lady!"

* * *

"Now, Sakura-san. Have any of the medications stopped working?"

"No Tsunade-sama."

"Well, that's good then. Now, have you gained any more control since your last sealing?"

Sakura looked uncomfortable.

"Well, you see Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade sighed, and placed the check-sheet in its clipboard down on the bench. "You gained control a while ago, didn't you?"

Sakura nodded meekly, and Tsunade ran a hand though one of her pigtails.

"Well then, we are going to have to stop treatment, it's to be expected, of course. You always were the most advanced child I have ever met."

Sakura looked worried. "So, I will gain my memories and abilities back?"

Tsunade nodded "and, most probably, your former personality."

Sakura looked hesitant, before opening her mouth once more.

"C-can I read the file? I would like to know how I will be, after…"

Tsunade smiled reassuringly at her, handed a plain yellow manila folder to the small eleven year old genin, and continued to prep.

On the first plain white sheet of paper, there was a profile picture of a small girl, whose face was almost completely shrouded by masses of long pastel pink hair, with only one luminescent green eye staring straight at the camera. The part of her hair that covered her face continued down her shoulders, ending near her hips. The other (larger) part of her hair was kept behind her shoulders, and reached almost her calves. She was dressed to the standard of high-class clan heir, in a silken kimono that was stained by dark blood in several places. Sakura shivered and quickly turned the page, pretending that the person she just saw was not in fact, herself.

**Official Hospital Nin Psychiatric Ward**

**High security **

**Name **_Tenshi, Sakura-Rei._

**Reason for evaluation **_Found terrorizing local villages, unnatural abilities, most likely due to clan's heritage and unknown origins. _

**Evaluation**

_Sakura is a cold, child with severe trust issues and strong loyalties._

_She is mostly quiet, until provoked. _

**Incident timeline. **

_One month of evaluation, hold unnatural aura that draws people to her, seems oblivious to this fact, but is clearly used to getting her way. Makes strange connection with stray bird nesting in window. Bird Proceeds to accompany Tenshi-san at all times, until asked to remove._

_One and a half months of evaluation, hospital groundskeeper attempts to poison bird, tenshi-san somehow rips him apart, with a look, and bird dies. _

_Two months of evaluation, Tenshi-san is unbearable. Abilities are running wild, controlling her more then she controls them. Tsunade-sama will be called in to place the power seals and memory-blockers. _

_Two and a half months of evaluation, Sakura-Chan is a different person. Shy, meek and charming. On closer physical evaluation, holds unique molecular dysfunction that causes physical strength to deteriorate. Causes' feinting spells without abilities which apparently stave off the deterioration, leading us to believe perhaps her ability is an advanced healing bloodline. Other side effects the molecular dysfunction has were the unique ability to change both hair and eye colour at will, though the majority of the time change was observed to be an unconscious act. When abilities were sealed the change became less frequent, eventually settling on the original colours she was found with. None have been able to explain this particular occurrence. _

_Three months of evaluation, Patient is to be released and become an emancipated minor, as basic file shows she is the last of her clan. Last name to be altered to attempt to dissuade provoking, in case of seal leakage. Once a month training opportunities to take place with Tsunade-sama, when powers are under full control, seals will be removed as they have draining affects on chakra. Patient has noted existence of second personality inside mind, possibly from ability represents._

Sakura looked nearly hysterical.

"But what if I don't want to be like that??"

There was no answer as she slipped under the anesthetic.

* * *

Anko studied the same file her new female student had before she was sedated, pausing on the profile picture.

"_Ah! Run from the big pink fuzzball of doom!" _

she chuckled under her breath to herself before listening once more to the conversation going on beside her.

"So, there could be several possible outcomes. She could revert completely to her original persona, she could not change at all, and then of course, there's the large chance that she could become clinically insane from the mental stress."

Tsunade finished her evaluation speech, and purposefully ignored the slight drool hanging from Naruto's mouth. Genma sighed and asked with pseudo-hope in his eyes;

"What are the chances of a happy medium?"

The Medic shrugged. "Slim to none."

"Brilliant. I always deal with the wackjobs."

Anko laughed, making several hardened jounin in the adjacent room shiver.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and Tsunade-san?"

The Medic-Nin looked up questioningly.

"Don't let the kid die, mmk? It'd be funny to hear the reports of a_ mass-devastating pink fuzzball, _and I don't want to deprive the people of some much needed humor.

* * *

_so. what did you guys think? i'll tell you now, i write what i'm in the mood for. i wasn't feeling overly angstly ( in fact, i'm pretty hyped, my birthdays in three days, woo!) so the writing refelcts that. i only wrote the end part today, so you can probably disect which moods i was in which days by what i wrote._

now, its time to credit the reviewers!

tons of thanks to;

BellaJames

sweep14

spider of the leaf

and much love too

Softball91 ( my longest review ever!!)

and Starlightscribe, whose review finally guilted ( i mean... _inspired_) me into adding this chapter.

and, as an interesting bit of trivia. This happens to be the most reviews i've ever gotten on a single chapter.

also, i scribbled the first few paragraphs in the back of my science book in eyeliner ( green, awesomeness!) during a lecture.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_So, this chapter is short,but there's a reason for that. i should probably mention that this is a "dark" chapter ( well, the closest thing i can attempt at dark.. I'm not very good at writing anything but humor, but i tried!) _

_now, this chapter was inspired by the song _A perfect circle Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums, _so if you want to go for atmosphere, listen to the song when you read this chapter._

_Oh, and i had a review asking if sakura was like Lucy from Elfin lied. now, i personally have never seen Elfin lied, but i i looked it up on youtube, and i guess she is a bit like her, but not really. if you mean in powerwise, then it looked pretty similar to me, but i don't know any of the backround or anything, so i can't really say. _

**_I own neither Naruto, Nor the song, and am making no profit through this work. _**

* * *

It was dusk when It happened. They were sitting there, next to her bed, with Naruto closest. Naruto held her pale hand loosely, while Tsunade filled out some paperwork in a chair in the corner.

The lights for the entire village suddenly cut.

Then, the room started to shake. Slowly, the shaking spread from just the room, to the entire compound, then to the street adjacent. Slowly it spread till the whole village was shaking as if an earth quake was hitting.

They backed up, following standard procedure and braced themselves against doorways and window frames. Then, slowly, through the shaking, her form sat up, not even bothered by the violent movement that had everybody else running for cover.

Then, as if it was coordinated, both sets of eyes zeroed in on her own.

They were red.

As she stood up, they noticed that her hair had, during her slumber replicated the way it was positioned in the profile picture. To her waist in length, covering all but her red eyes.

And she spoke in an intoxicating voice.

"_Don't fret precious I'm here"_

This, she directed at Naruto.

"_Step away from the window, Go back to sleep"_

This sentence however was directed towards the adult of the room, and it was a request she could not help but comply too.

The enchanted boy and the intoxicating girl walked slowly through the streets, and she constantly repeated the same fraise, until it had affected every occupant of the village, leaving only her, the enchanted boy and two others. the shaking ended.

"_Go back to sleep"_

Once she was satisfied with her work, she turned back to the boy once more, and released the enchantment. It was not a fast, quick release, but a slow dazed one, for she had not been controlling him, merely guiding him.

_Don't fret precious I'm here,_

_Safe from pain and truth and choice  
And other poison devils  
See, they don't give a fuck about you,  
Like I do_

She held out a hand, and he took it without hesitation, his own eyes now matching hers in colour. At the gates, unnoticed by the slumbering guards, they met with their superiors, whose own eyes also worshiped the colour of crimson, and they fluttered off into the night.

A night of split blood, of pained cries, a night where 'mercy' meant a faster death.

By the time mourn came, the four were resting peacefully in the hospital ( original eye colour intact)and so a content Village awoke; completely unaware of the chaos the newest genin team had reined supreme in when darkness had descended.

Their little secret.

* * *

_ok! now, before you kill me, yes. they killed, a lot. but, there was a reason. No, they are not evil, No they are not going to kill everyone.NO sakura was not controlling them, they had free will, the eye thing will be explained. __No, that is not how sakura will act from now on. i't will all ( hopefully) be explained in future chapters.  
_

_Ok, moving on, this may be narcissistic of me, but_

_**HAPPY BRITHDAY TO ME!!**_

lol. _i got today off from school because it was my birthday, and i didn't want to do P.E on my birthday. _

so, i decided to be nice and update. ( even if it was totally crappy and weird) .

_review please! ( i would like tips on how to make my "dark" cough cough crap writing could be fixed._


	4. Chapter 4

_The next chapter is here! I'll warn you know, Sakura talks a lot, but it got most of the explaining out of the way. _

_Not much else to say, except I don't own Naruto, and please don't kill me for any mistake i made. I have never studied Japanese, so don't kill me if its wrong. mmk? good. _

_also, i don't have a beta ( i can't figure out how that stuff works.. blushes ) so i have been doing what i can myself. I'm pretty good as an editor, but when it comes to my stories, i tend to be a bit blind. my apologies. _

_Music i was listening to when i wrote the majority of this: Drops of Jupiter by train ( which i Don't own..) _

_ i have no idea if that influenced anything, but it never hurts to say... _

enjoy!

* * *

Once Sakura 'awoke' that morning, she was promptly given a psychiatric evaluation, while a few of the hospital staff, Tsunade and team 11 stood outside in the hallway.

"_Twenty bucks says she's a nutter." _One male nurse-in-training whispered to his co-worker.

The female Nurse beside him whispered back "**thirty says she'll kill off the examiner and be executed on site." **

Tsunade burst into their conversation.

"You DO realize that you are talking about the girl I've practically raised. The girl I've periodically trained. The girl I've come to see as my daughter?" 

They trembled as she glared impressively at them, before huffing, and continuing.

"A hundred says she's completely fine." 

* * *

" **Cookies." **

"_Delicious."_

"**Tomatoes."**

"_Uchiha, bleh!"_

"**Teddy bears." **

"_Eh. Never been much for them."_

" **Bugs." **

"_Shino-san." _

"**The academy." **

"_Cheesecake in a blender." _

Seeing the examiner about to question her, she interrupted.

"_Don't ask" _

Said examiner sighed, but continued none the less.

" **battle?" **

"_Avoid if possible. Completing the mission objective is every ninja's duty." _

"**blood?"**

"_Unavoidable. Comes out real fast with baking Soda and marshmallow though." _

The examiner wrote down one final comment on his clipboard, then stood, smiled in a detached, professional way and exited the room, Thus completing a very long examination.

* * *

"Well?" Tsunade demanded, hands on her hips.

"Erm…" the man started.

"She had slightly irregular thought patterns, as well as a mid to high level of sarcasm and ironic justice ingrained in her personality. At the same time, she can also be very sweet, naive and almost shy. I would call it an almost textbook example of a lesser form of bi-polar disorder. The sort of thing one sees after the merging of multiple personalities."

"So, she's basically one matchstick short of a bonfire." Genma sighed.

Seeing the Man nod, He remarked "lovely."

Tsunade looked positively gleeful.

"So she's just like every other shinobi! Wonderful!"

She then exited the room, muttering under her breath "Legendary sucker my ass."

Naruto would later swear she pranced down the hall singing "I love that girl! She won me a bet!"

* * *

"So Tsunade-sama actually WON a bet? The world must be ending, Kami help us!"

As team 11 walked through the halls of the Medic facility, this was practically all they herd. Sakura giggled, and whispered something into a very confused looking Naruto's ear, causing him to erupt into boisterous laughter as well.

They made their way to a room with couches and a desk, most likely someone's office, and once Anko had cheerfully thrown the rooms' occupant out, made themselves comfortable.

"Ok. I don't get it." Genma concluded.

"Don't get what?" Anko asked.

Genma sighed, and gained a reminiscent look to his eyes.

"w-what we did last night. Who we were. I felt, I felt no horror, no repulsion because of what we did. Just ruthlessness. And, it sort of felt, right. Like it was justice."

His haunted gaze flew over the other team members, before settling onto the open window.

"That's because it was." Sakura finally spoke up, her voice soft.

The intense gaze of the rooms three other occupants flew upon her.

"It will take time, and you will need some background information, but I think I should explain this."

Naruto nodded, while Genma and Anko just continued to stare at her intensely

"I originate from Tama, or Tamagakure, the village hidden in the jewel. It was named thus, because of the clan that originally Built and colonized it. My clan. The clan I was born into has many abilities which have astounded all others for centuries, but We generally keep these to ourselves, only a select few ever discover even a few of any one members abilities. But the one ability that we were famous for was our Tama wielding. We can create Tama's to do many things. Of course, some members specialize in different sections of this exclusive art. My cousin Hikari could create an emergency emerald in a second flat. My Great aunt Shiori was more into healing, and pink quartz was her thing. My third cousin Kurama excelled at summoning Tama's and had an affinity to tiger-eye."

She then took a deep breath; talk of her family was clearly upsetting her.

"But even in our clan, I was an anomaly. While I will not reveal our clans other specialties, I will inform you that each member was gifted with only one extra ability from our vast selection, other then the tama-wielding. I however, was graced with them all. It made me unpredictable, and unable to interact with anyone outside our clan until I could control said gifts.

It also made me vulnerable. I assume you read my profile?"

Seeing Anko's nod, she continued.

"The alteration to my genetic code that was necessary for my other abilities overloaded my nervous system. As a result, I can both consciously and unconsciously change both my eye and hair colour, wield all the abilities of our clan and create unparalleled tama. I will also forever be a burden, for if I physically exert myself too much; a snap in my nervous system will kick in and force me to immediately loose consciousness, no matter what the situation."

Understanding dawned on Naruto's face.

"So that's why, in the bell test, you feinted?"

She nodded "It was completely incidental that it happened near Uchiha-san, but at the same time, it helped with the ruse, no?"

he nodded, and she continued.

"So. That is my story, until my sixth birthday. I had been out enjoying my new freedom, as I had finally gained enough control to be able to leave the compound without revealing the clans secrets. When I returned, the entire compound was ablaze. I later found out my Aunt Kaji had lost the baby she had been carrying due to an attack from renegade ninja. She lost control in her emotions and that caused the fire, which soon spread out to swallow the entire village. But, Aunt Kaji's fire was spirit fire, which only affected living beings. So, while it appeared as though the entire village was on fire, it was only its living occupants.

I had always been a smart child, and with detached logic, I realized that the rest of my clan would have been the first to go. It was then that I produced my first, and most powerful to date Tama. _The Kami no Yoru, Tenshi Kori Tama_. The God of night, angel Ice Jewel. A long name, but all Tama come pre-named as to their abilities. Basically, it protected me From Aunt Kaji's uncontrolled fire, which had undoubtedly consumed even her by this point, and it allowed me to seek justice, as if granted by The Kami himself. It led me straight to the village that had hired the renegade Ninja.

That was the village I was brought here for annihilating. The jewel was shallowly reabsorbed and lain dormant, recording those who did wrong in the time it was not active, and, at its first change, gained hosts to extract rightful justice on the wicked. I guess the jewel realized it would take longer if it only showed me the wickedness.

Such is why we each have only hazy memory of the events, because it had showed us the unimaginable evils done by those people and as an automatic protection for our sanity our minds reacted and shoved the majority of that knowledge into the far recesses of the subconscious.

In order to see the justice needed, the Tama gives the user a temporary ability to see the unrepented evils in a being. I have been informed that such right turned the eyes red. It is also why i was practially lucid untill my memories and abilities were sealed. i had not completed my task, to the evil shown to me stayed clear in my mind."

While Sakura at this point had grabbed a near by pitcher of water ( which Genma would late on swear had not been there before) and began guzzling its contents, eager to replace what was lost from the vocal exertion, the other three (who had previously been listening with rapt attention) instantly broke into hurried conversation.

"Well, I'm not too sure I like the idea of a jewel controlling me."Genma spoke.

"Eh? Who cares! Those evil gits totally deserved it!" Anko was quick to defend.

"Besides. 'Kura trusts it, so I do."Naruto spoke resolutely.

"It only seeks justice on the unrepented Evils. If the people had changed, the Tama would overlook them. It is not evil itself, it is correct in its actions."Genma concluded, before nodding once to himself.

"On another note" Anko spoke, effectively bringing all attention to herself. "We, as a newly formed, personally selected team need to complete a test of compatibility to be properly accepted as a genin team. Its Konoha law because this was an optional choice and not the originally assigned team."

" The test is usually a travel to someplace, but I can think of no place that would be acceptable currently, and the only other way to complete the test is if one of us chooses to run down a public street wearing a Tutu, holding a rubber chicken. Don't ask me what that's supposed to prove." Genma muttered to himself, before gaining a very perverse look upon his features.

"I think you would look very attractive in a Tutu, Anko-Chan."

The resulting Brawl could be herd several floors down.

"Um…" Sakura raised her hand, nearly overbalancing in her position from atop a bookcase where she and Naruto had taken shelter from their slightly _eccentric_ Sensei's.

"We could go to Tama."

Naruto took this opportunity to glomp her, resulting in them both falling into the mangled pile that was the other half of their team.

" Naru! Naru! You're suffocating me!"

This effectively broke the team apart, and three of the components stood and stared down at their pink haired teammate.

"Well, I guess we found your nickname." Genma remarked dryly.

And thus began the bonding of the almost-soon-to-be official team 11.

* * *

_So how was it? I tried to add more Genma, as i found that i tend to ingore him somewhat ( sorry Genma, its nothing personal) ._

_But i do not ( repeat DO NOT!) what to hear " Sakura's too powerful! shes turned into a mary-sue" or anything of the sort. She has weaknesses, and she has strengths. both will become more apparent in time, as will all the characters. _

that having been said, i would like to thank:

_sweep14_

_hillwise_

_alexwill22_

_ whitetiger1992_

_nekozr_

_tori hoshi_

_bellajames_

_flying fox of snowy mountain_

Special thanks to:

_inarealpickle_ ( thanks for the concern, it was really nice of you to try and help me. its the thought that counts, not if there's actually something wrong.) _  
_

_softball91_, who has been a constant inspiration.

and _Someonealreadyhasnightfire_, who is an awesome friend of mine and got a fan fiction account just to see this story.

review if you would like, it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_So, here's a new chapter! it is rather small, but it was the best place to cut the chapter off. I should probably say, that this chapter is not for Ino haters. Though her final part in the story i cannot say, i would not expect any Ino bashing ( or, really, much bashing of anyone) at the moment. I for one, do not think that just for a story to centre around a certain person, that other people have to be continually bashed( though I'm guilty of reading said stories anyways, cause lets face it, i like them.) _

**I do not own Naruto, or much of anything really.**

_that having been said, enjoy! _

* * *

"So you're really going through with this?"

Naruto and Sakura were walking down a street in the pre dawn minimal light, travel bags weighing down Naruto, while Sakura's were mysteriously absent.

They turned towards the voice, though they both knew who it belonged too.

"Yes Ino, we are."

The girl sighed head drooped, and her long unbound blonde hair curtained her face from all others.

"I'm going to miss you two, Forehead and the ramen boy. It's like; you were always there, up front and center. Things won't be the same you know."

She looked up, straight into Sakura's eyes.

"I always knew, you know."

Naruto, sensing the privacy of the conversation wandered forwards a respectable distance and took deep interest in his bag straps.

"I always knew, from that day, that you were acting. When you first arrived, you lived free of the masks, but I knew you had doubts. That day, the day you declared us rivals, you were trying to protect me from something. I don't know what, but I know that you have never been even remotely interested in Sasuke Uchiha. You sighed a lot, which I know means your either bored irritated, confused or upset. Your act may have fooled others, but not me Sakura. Not your best friend. I knew calling you on such would solve nothing, so I waited, I played the part just as much as you and I waited for the day we could once again be free of masks."

No words were needed from sakura, they hugged and all was clear and peaceful once more. Ino was crying, and a single tear slip down Sakura's porcelain cheek, and solidified into a Purple star Sapphire, about the size of a cordial bottle top. She skillfully weaved an unknown silvery substance into a long chain and looped in round her once and now again best friend's neck. They hugged once more, and Both Sakura and Naruto started walking.

"Oh"

Sakura turned back.

"I like your hair."

* * *

"So how long are we going to be gone anyways? Everyone seems to know but me."

Surprisingly, it was Genma who asked this, seeming much more like the student then the teacher he was supposed to be.

"Oh! I'm SO SORRY Genma-san. It's just, Everything Lately seems to center around Saku-chan here, and Naruto-kun is usually with her, and I'm usually there to create Havoc, and I guess, the excitement just forgets to invite you to these things. So, you usually aren't there when the info gets shared."

Anko was gloating. After years of being left out of things in the village, now she was the one in the know.

Naruto laughed, but after seeing Genma's (very manly) pout, good naturedly gave in and, laughingly said.

"These trips have no time limit. Anko-sensei attained permission from the Hokage to incorporate a village-less training schedule into our team's schematics. So, we are free to come and go as we please, not held down by location as our peers are. At the moment, it is expected to take about a weeks travel to the mysterious Tama, then we are expecting to spend a few weeks there, training, gathering Sakura-Chans possessions and anything else we decide to do, but, as I said, we have no definite time limit."

Genma nodded, while Anko and Sakura just kept talking about Dango. It was Normal for Naruto to show his hidden intelligence when with only the other members of his team, but Intelligence or not, Naruto was still the funny, laughing, happy boy they all knew.

"Actually, I'm a little confused myself. Where exactly is this Tama? I have traveled extensively" here Anko broke into a low murmur "_did anything I could to get away from those judging bastards in our village_" before continuing in a normal tone "and I have never come across a Ninja village that resembles the illusive Tama you speak of so fondly."

Sakura Smiled.

"In Tama, We take things quite literally."

And after that mystic sentence, she would say no more on the subject, merely smiling, amusement glittering her eyes, whenever she was asked.

* * *

_SO, there it is. I hope knowone is disappointed. __I tried to make this chapter more "character inclusive" because lets face it, i sometimes ignore the characters other then my main one, But I'm making a conscious effort not to, so that has to count for something. _

1) _I tried to show that Naruto is not the "Dobe" that the actual series originally made him out to be, but I'm not sure if it worked._

2) _I have no idea if a purple star sapphire is actually possible, but it is here. remember, Sakura is a Tama wielder ( also, she still has those clan abilities that she refuses to talk about, and keep in mind they were the abilities that forced her into seclusion until she could control them.) So a Purple star sapphire is well in her control to create. It was meant to signify they renewed friendship between the two. _

**Reviewers!**

i would like to thank

_sweep14_

_jghetrick_

_softball91  
_

_hillwise_

_WhiteTiger1992_

I would like to know where the readers would like to take this story. Pairings, what happens to people, ect.

and, if its not too much trouble, could you please review? thank you.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Two chapters in one day.i've never done that before.  
_

_The reason i am posting this chapter so soon is that someone in a review said that Naruto as a character just was not working, because i did not give him any time or attention, his only act to follow Sakura around like a lost puppy. I took a look back into the chapters and found that the review was not unfounded and decided to try and fix this problem. I hope it worked, and i will try to work in more characters personal plights. i guess i was just too concerned with Sakura's story to pay attention to anyone elses, and for that i am sorry. I hope this remedies that somewhat. _

So, i would like to really thank Karibanu for calling me out on that. I wish more people would tell me what I'm doing wrong.

and i do not own Naruto, or the song am i not pretty enough by Casey Chambers.

* * *

"I WILL NOT murder my sensei-I will NOT MURDER my sensei- I will not MURDER my perverted, disgusting, freaky jerk off of a sensei, I will-WHAT IS THAT HAND DOING?"

Naruto was a reasonable person. He accepted the decision Anko made, forcing Him to follow his male sensei around the town they were staying the night in. he tolerated all the perverted, twisted, gruesome tales that were forced upon his unsuspecting ears by said perverted sensei heck! He even turned a blind eye to the fact that Genma had led him to a bar (which was decidedly NOT the food stand they were supposed to be visiting) but this, this was too much.

"That's it Hentai! I'm off! I don't wanna see you and the chick with more artificial implants then a cheesecake had deliciousness make out!"

Seeing as he was being ignored, he left, with his hands shoved deep into his orange pockets.

They had been walking all day, as directed by sakura, who had quickly developed an odd rapport with Anko over a mutual love of Dango and all things shiny. He walked slightly behind the duo, occasionally adding in a comment to their conversation. Genma trailed behind at a larger distance, staring at a part of Anko's anatomy that would surely get him hit should his wandering gaze be noticed.

It was nearing dusk when they pulled into the civilian town, and separated. Anko and Sakura to attain lodgings for the night, He and Genma to gain food (the travel food packed was for nights when a town could not be reached.). If only it had worked out that way.

He brooded moodily for a few paces, before shaking himself of it and asking the nearest person for the direction of the town hotel. Said stall merchant looked slightly confused for a moment, before recognition dawned on his face, and he replied;

" just north of here, follow this street back the way you came, into those woods and follow the dirt path till you get to the large bell flower field. Then turn left and keep walking straight, through the trees."

Naruto nodded, smiled and set off in the merchants pointed direction.

_Strange place for a hotel…_

While the merchant watched him go, and shook his head.

**What is that gang doing? Bringing in kids that young. But, he knew the password, so I guess he was one of them… such a pity, nice kid, too. **

* * *

"Well this looks nothing like a hotel."

He had followed the Mans directions perfectly, so why was he now staring at a large cave, very poorly covered by a genjutsu. Then, he herd noises. Flaring his senses, he discovered that two mid level ninja's were about five meters into the thick forest he himself had just come from. Just come from, and not covered his tracks.

_Oh damn. _

With that thought in mind, he was just able to catch himself as he fell, quickly succumbing to the encroaching darkness, only for it to alleviate moments later.

His vision was met with the two ninja, bickering, while the taller one was holding a black heshin bag.

"For the last time Kenji! You don't put a bag on their heads; you knock them out to prevent them seeing the base when you kidnap them!"

The one named Kenji nodded, before going ingot a thoughtful silence. One this had ended however, he enquired of his partner

"But he's already SEEN the base. Can't we just take him?"

"Good point!"

And so, after twenty minutes, a thoroughly exasperated Naruto was dragged into the cave (poor genjutsu gone).

He had never been happier to be dragged somewhere.

* * *

"Souta-sama!"

Kenji yelled, while his companion screeched at him for 'revealing the name of their exalted master'.

Souta smirked, while Naruto calmly pulling himself out of the distracted nin's grasp and calmly dusted himself off.

"I am Souta, leader of this Rebel Nin congregation, Weilder Of the famous, all powerful Sword **Juunaigai**! "

As he spoke, dozens of Nin flooded the cave/room.

"And you, little boy, have trespassed."

"Are you Senile? You're in A CAVE. I highly doubt this is classified _as private property_. I bet you can't even use that Sword."

A giant, Masked Nin, clad in black just like the rest of the group Gasped.

"How DARE you insinuate something like that OF Souta-sama? I shall cleave the meat off your bones you invalid child!'

Naruto smirked. He hadn't had a decent work out in _Centuries…_

* * *

Roughly an hour later, a dripping wet Naruto Wandered Back towards the Bar, just as a very Drunk Genma stumbled out, into the Waiting Arms of Anko. He smiled, practically giddy, and still on a post-fight high. Sakura sighed and shot him a Semi-annoyed look.

"So, what have you been doing? We've just spent an AGE convincing this lug we call Sensei to leave this dive. How on earth did you escape? And why are you wet?"

His smile widened.

"I got lost. Fell into a stream. When I climbed up onto the other side, this sword was embedded into a tree trunk. Pretty neat, huh?"

Sakura examined the sword; while in the background Genma began a sparkling rendition of AM I not pretty enough.

"This sword… It's powerful..." she murmured.

He nodded his head eagerly. "I know, can you feel it? Its calling me, it feels like it belongs to me."

She nodded, showing that she too could feel the pull of its power, though it did not feel as though it was for her.

His eyes took on a determined shine.

"I'm going to master this sword."

* * *

_well there you go. How was it? Oh. and i can't really write a fight scene yet, so i kinda of omitted it. sorry.  
_

_ If you have any problems about this story ( something I'm not doing, something I'm doing too much, ect) i would greatly appreciate if you would call me out on it. _

like i said last chapter, i could use some hints on what people want with the (eventual) pairings and such. should i bring some other characters into the 'fold', should i kill off someone? let me know.

thanks. review if you like, i would appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

_A new chapter! not much else to say i guess but the translation for Sakura's attacks are at the bottom of the page. I decided to work on a new chapter because all my mothers weird relatives are here, and so I'm hiding in my bedroom till they leave. lol I'll be in here for a while... _

Enjoy!

I Do not Own Naruto, and am Making No Money from this.

* * *

They group had managed to make it back to the hotel marginally unscathed, and, after finally convincing Naruto to share his practically unlimited supply of ramen (seeing as Genma never did fetch dinner) retreated to their rooms for the night.

Naruto was not happy with the slumber arrangements, seeing as there were only two rooms left in the only motel in the town; it was evident that rooms (and beds) would have to be shared.

Anko had decided that she did not feel like being groped in her sleep, thus deciding to share a room with her female student for the night, leaving Naruto with Genma.

Naruto did not like being groped in his sleep either.

After waking up the pervert with some very _creative_ methods (which may or may not have resembled some ancient Babylonian torture methods) and having said Pervert give the excuse "It's a compulsion! I swear! Kid, sorry, but you're not my type, although... that Harem Jutsu you use…."

Needless to say, Naruto could tell he wasn't going to receive much sleep that night (Genma having already fallen back asleep thanks to the wonders of Alcohol poisoning) so he decided to train.

* * *

"Iti…Ni…San…Yon…Go…Roku…Siti….Hati….Kyuu... Zyu- Ugh!"

With each number, he initiated a stroke of the sword that would, by legend activate its abilities, without success. He sighed and threw the new sword directly upwards, resulting in it falling back down, only a foot away from him.

"That's an interesting way to use a sword. Not too sure how it'll work in battle though…"

Anko decided to have a better look at the weapon.

"Hm… Interesting…."

She looked up at him from her position on the ground, as he stood over her.

"So. Tell me, where did you get this? And none of that Bull the Perv and Miss Pink fuzzball Believed. Spill punk."

He grinned, unrepentant.

"They believed it, didn't they? I should probably feel guilty about not telling Kura, but she really doesn't want to know. I mean, I know this "new her" has accepted the Kyuubi and all, but I doubt she'd want to know the extent it goes too, I don't think she's ready for it. I know she did all that justice stuff, but none of us can really remember it, so she never felt the full affect of it. I wanna protect her from that, even if only for a little while longer. And, well, the Perv was drunk enough to believe anything."

Anko nodded, not really happy with the attempted coddling of a girl she knew could take care of herself and those around her, but not doubting the boys' good intentions. Plus, Genma wasn't exactly Sherlock Holmes to her Watson. As long as one of them new what was going on, it didn't matter, now did it?

"So it was something you didn't want her to know. But, as one of your Sensei, it is crucial that we develop, at least an understanding of each other. You know I'm not exactly pristine perfect myself. I've killed, I've Done underhanded things, I've Lied, I've stolen, and I was taught a lot more by that snake Bastard than anyone would actually guess. I've seen and done a lot, Naruto. More then Even most seasoned Ninja. I doubt anything you will tell me will Shock me beyond the far reaches of my comprehension."

So, Naruto, while still looking completely unrepentant, replied "I killed a bunch of low life criminals and took it from the leader. Their lair is just through those woods over there."

Anko nodded. "They attacked first?"

He nodded, smiling devilishly.

"Then it's completely legal and well within your rights as a shinobi."

She smiled wryly.

Naruto went back to training, with instruction and help from Anko, while a respectable distance away, Sakura herself was training, and for the first time since the seals had been removed, her appearance had altered.

Her hair was still the same length, but now it was a deep blue black, with almost turquoise hints and silver streaks. Her eyes were also silver, with a turquoise pupil instead of the regular black. The crescent moon hung high over her head in the large clearing, and as she meditated, she almost seemed aglow with its power. After a few moments, a silvery blue crescent moon was present on her forehead.

Suddenly, three Kage Bunshin jumped out of the trees, but this did not stir her. As they ran at her, she calmly placed a finger to her forehead, exactly on the Crescent moon, and both her finger and the crescent started glowing. She calmly pointed to each Bunshin in s sweeping motion and called out "_Gengetsu __Shi" _And each Bunshin was sliced clean in half by an invisible force, in the order they had been pointed too.

She got to her feet and shook her head. "No. No... Too violent. How about…aha!"

The glow from the crescent on her forehead had yet to diminish, but as she bought her closed fist directly in front of her mouth (palm facing inwards) it started to glow, outshining the crescent. She summoned three more Bunshin, and as they ran to attack, opened her fist quickly and blew, as though it contained some sort of powder.

"_Gengetsu __Kaikou Bara__**!**__"_

Silver dust shimmered as it flew through the air, connecting with all three Bunshin and trapping them when large shimmering Rose plants wound their way up the Bunshins's bodies. Thorns pressed dangerously close to the bodies ensured little to no movement. One Bunshin did not heed the obvious visible warnings and struggled, only for the thorned vines of the plant to wrap sufficiently tighter, succeeding in poofing itself out of existence.

"Much better. Sufficient warning, aiming to trap and not harm, it's really their own fault if they get hurt this way.Anko-Sensei would KILL me if i accidentally killed an information target. "

Despite the evident ability she had in the area, Sakura still had some trouble justifying her career as a ninja to even herself.

"Still, if it ever comes to it, that _Gengetsu Shi _is pretty handy."

She followed her earlier footsteps back to the Motel, intercepting Both Naruto and Anko at the door. All three looked a sight. She, with her glowing forehead and changed colours, Naruto was sizzling, charred black and faintly smoking and Anko Looked like a drowned rat.

"I won't comment it you don't."

It was unanimous.

"And not a word to the Perv."

* * *

So there you have it. The next chapter. Not much going on here.Soon enough, you'll find out about Naruto's legendary sword and ( hopefully) what it can do. No promises though.

Gengetsu: crescent moon

Shi: death

Kaikou: Mysterious light

Bara: Rose

Sensei: teacher

_review if you could, i love them! _


	8. Chapter 8

_'m back! Did ya miss me? i really didn't want to leave this story, but i had total writers block and a geography assignment to boot! But i am soo happy to finally get rid of that horrid authors note and post the real chapter 8! _

_anyways.. this story doesn't have much action, but there is some foreshadowing. _

I don't own Naruto!

please enjoy!

* * *

"Well, this is it. This is Tama. " Sakura stated, her green eyes alight with mischief as she motioned with one hand and swept her pink locks away from her face with the other.

Anko, Genma and even Naruto stared questioningly at her.

"Erm…'Kura? It's Just a field..."

And true to Naruto's word, the vast space in front of the group was just an exceedingly plain field. No trees, flowers or even grass covered the barren land.

She smiled and pulled a small, clear rather unassuming Tama from thin air.

She held out her hands, palm facing inwards and the Tama began to glow and hover in between them. The others looked on in Awe, and she smirked as though she had some delicious treat that made her euphoric, and only she knew of it.

"Touch it."

All three did, and were automatically consumed by the vibrant light, only for it to fade moments later, leaving a vastly different setting.

They were standing on a reasonably sized Island, covered in grass and Sakura trees, orchids, roses and any number of undeniably exotic and possibly nameless, undiscovered plants, while lush grass and moss covered the ground. They themselves were currently standing in a large red wooded Pagoda, lavishly decorated with many precious stones and jewels. The walls of the pagoda had a large wrap around sun seat covered in cushions with a rainbow colour, from left to right. Red gauzy curtains hung on the minute Pagoda walls, so the open spots in the wall could be covered. A large number of animals roamed the jungle-like paradise, the majority of the fauna being such as tigers, monkeys, colorful birds and the like.

"So this is Tama? Where are all the buildings? The people? The bars?" Genma demanded, chewing his Senbon more so then usual.

Sakura smiled. "Well, for one, all the people in Tama were eviscerated by my aunts' spirit fire, and as you can now tell, only people from Tama know how to access it, so know one ever came to re-colonize this town. It's effectively mine."

"And the buildings? You said it yourself, the fire did nothing to anything without a life force- which begs the question, why are their still animals here? - So why is there only Jungle?" Anko was trying to understand, really she was, because how was she to teach a child she couldn't even understand? But the answer was still evading her.

Naruto didn't really care. _Maybe all her people lived in the jungle constantly, at one with the animals and all that?_ Which Naruto could understand, he himself often felt more comfortable in the forests then in the town.

"You think this is it?" Sakura was puzzled. Were they really that dense? What happened to the ninja way _See underneath the underneath?_

She smiled, and began to skip off, down a small worn path straight through the jungle, getting further and further away from the others as they tried in vain to keep up.

_I thought she had endurance issues?_ Genma grumbled sullenly as he watched her form flit in and out of sight a very long way ahead.

When they finally broke through the dense vegetative wall that limited their sight, they were astounded. In front of them, as far as they (very trained ninja) eye could see, was clear, tropical blue water, shimmering like a dark blue sapphire in the deeper regions, Light turquoise in the shallows, before it joined on into pristine pearl like sand where it met the island, tropical fish and coral dotting the view under the perfectly still, crystal clear waters.

Sakura's grin widened at the awe struck faces of her comrades, and descended onto a low wooden jetty the same colour as the Pagoda, and stepped into a similar colored low canoe like boat with purple silk cushions

"Coming?"

As they glided through the water, boat making hardly a sound, she explained.

"What we were first transported onto was **Hogosha **Island. What we are now traveling through is **Jun Namida **Lake. Both were absolutely forbidden for anyone outside my clan to enter; fish in or even touch, and considered Sacred. Only I held a Tama that, when accessing the village, takes me here. Both were created at exactly the time of my birth, by an influx of my power, and so were considered clan property. I spent most of my years in Tama on Hogosha; it was where I was kept isolated from the others while I learnt to control my abilities.

Both the Lake and the Island have always been protected by special barriers, which is what I believe to have protected the animals from Aunt Kaji's fire. It is a good thing, as those animals were always tame and very enjoyable company, pretty much the only I had till I left Tama, the clan didn't visit me more then once a month, as I was self sufficient and had no need to start lessons yet. Even though I created them both, I have no control over any of the wards or magic in the Island or the Lake. It is rather strange, really. And you can imagine what the rest of the village must have thought when a huge tropical lake and island appeared in the village square!"

Naruto smiled weakly, all three still too much in shock to react more then that.

"So. Besides the giant sacred lake and Island, Tama is also easily the largest of the hidden villages, but has never been noticed as no one can really access it. Now. The village square is a grassy, park like area with statues and the like. We immortalize the Tamakage in Onyx statues depicting their most notable successes created by the Tenshi clan. Those statues stand guard at the North, South, East and West points of the lake. I created the West statue of our Fourth Tamakage before I departed for my revenge.

To the north are the Tamakage tower, and all the Ninja Headquarters and the Academy.

To the south, lie the Housing District and all the domestic and civilian things, such as shopping malls and parks and Movie theaters and Restaurants and Theaters and such.

To the east are all the Major clan compounds as well as the Ninja training grounds and the stores that Cater to Shinobi needs.

To the west lies the Farming district. All the animals should have been wiped out in the fire, but all the plants and such should still be there, most farms here are pretty self sufficient.

This entire town actually exists in another Realm all on its own of unlimited space and a Tama key is needed to both enter and leave. There is no need for large gates and a thick wall like in Konoha. We were safe from everything but ourselves." She concluded with a hint of bitterness.

The others stayed in silence, mulling over all they had learned till the boat gently docked at another red wooded jetty, and they all got off.

"Your village is very beautiful." Genma murmured.

"Stunning" Anko added.

"Yea, but I'm still trying to get over the fact you created an island and a lake before you were a minute old!" Naruto blurted out.

Anko promptly bonked him on the head, and they ignored the interruption.

"Well. We should get set up." Genma stated, quickly taking charge.

"Anko-san. Go to the farming district and see what you can find for food. We need to know how many days were going to be living on instant ramen. Sakura, Go to your clans' compound and see if it's livable. Naruto, you and I will set off to the Academy and see what sorts of training facilities they have. I don't want to go to the actually training grounds till we know more of your basic styles and abilities. We'll train their if possible tomorrow. Meet back here in two hours."

Everyone accepted their tasked readily, except Sakura who, for the first time since coming to Tama, looked exceedingly nervous and jumpy.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura jumped at Anko's voice.

"Is anything the matter?" the girl was jumping more then a half starved rabbit for a carrot.

"Nothing… nothing..." she replied before walking off to the east in a slow, procrastinating fashion.

* * *

_ooh! what is Sakura Hiding? So... did you like Tama? i Wasn't too sure how to make it, but i knew i wanted it to be different, and i thought " hey, Bali is different from Japan" so that's pretty much how Tama was born... that and the fact that i watch wayyy to many better homes and gardens re runs ( that's just not normal for a teenager i tell ya!)_

* * *

**Translations.**

**Hogosha:** Protector or Guardian

**Jun Namida** : Pure Tear

_erm... now that i think on it, i might as well say that i don't speak Japanese and i think my translator might be dodgy, so the translations are possibly wrong. _

* * *

**Reviews! ( cause i luv yous' soo much!)**

_Deathdingle: _why thankyou! i absolutely thrive on compliments ( no duh, the name, lol) but it made me happy to her the original bit, because i was so worried that their would be a million other stories out there just like this one, so thanks!

_sweep14: _I'll think on the pairings. whatever they are, they won't come in for a while anyways. I'm not too sure how i'm going to go on writing pairings in, because i'm not really good at the whole 'romance' genre, but i'll try. thanks for the review.

_PuppyInABox: _lol. just lol. your my friend, and i luv ya, but seriously.. sometimes you scare me hun. lol.

_WhiteTiger1992: _thankyou! action packed is it? i tried to make it so, but i wasn't sure if i was succeeding, so thanks!

_softball91: _Don't worry about the wait, the review made up for it! and WoW, i impressed someone? go me! I hope Tama didn't disappoint.

thanks again everyone who reviewed, i really appreaciate it. this chapters for you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay new chapter! not much else to say, So enjoy!_

_Oh, and I don't own Naruto.. i think the plot is mine, as well as Tama and Sakura's abilities and Naruto's sword, but i don't know as i have never read every piece of literature out there so..._

* * *

Anko wandered down the paved streets, gazing dully at the parkland that seemed to weave in and out of the whole village.

"Really, how many times can someone see a willow tree without going mad?"

Soon enough though, she had reached the farming district, and assented that there was an abundance of various vegetables, a preponderance of rice and a large storehouse filled with Sake, wine, pickled vegetables and preserved meats stored in between the only empty jars in the storehouse.

"But I'm still gonna make those brats eat Brussels routs and drink wheatgrass shots! Because I can! - I mean… because it will benefit their shinobi training!"

She nearly gave an evil laugh, but managed to stop herself. She was now a role model, and as such had to be a good person to emulate. She would not evil laugh until it sounded proper and scary, rather then the chicken impersonation she tended to mimic when attempting to pull off such sound.

But, in her defense, she reasoned, the chicken did sound very evil… or possibly chocking.

Brushing away such musings for a later date, she spoke to herself.

"I should go meet up with the Perv…"

* * *

"Perv!" Anko hollered, bursting into the Tamakage tower.

"You were 'sposed to be at the Academy!"

He laughed sheepishly, and she growled in response.

" Well you see, Anko-san… the kid here-" he yanked Naruto over by the shoulder of his jacket "- needed to go potty, so I figured, we were closest to the tower, and our Tower has bathrooms, so why wouldn't this one?"

Anko growled once again (thankfully she was much more adept at growling then she was at evil laughing) before crossing her arms in front of her chest and tapping her foot.

"Yes, well, that would be all well and good, Genma-san, but our tower does not, -No 'Kage tower- in fact, have bathrooms!"

He laughed sheepishly, before rubbing the back of his head in a very Naruto like fashion, and was promptly thrown into a hard wooden desk.

"Can't damage a wall, not our village." Anko supplied to Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Perv really wanted to come her too look up Sakura-Chan. I dunno why though."

A silent Genma stood up, wiping his senbon (which had fallen from his mouth when he hit the desk) on a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like an official Hokage document, only with the Tama seal in place of the Leaf's.

"Genma-no-Baka! Don't you dare!"

It was too late; the Senbon was already back in his mouth.

"That's sick you Hentai. How many times did you drop that thing on the way here?"

He just smiled tauntingly around the object in response.

"For your information" he spoke around the Senbon, purposely trying to annoy his Co-sensei as much as possible. "I was trying to find Information on our littlest student. She was acting weird about her assignment and I'm not too sure I'm happy with her explanation of her past. It seems… wrong some how. Call it Shinobi intuition."

He sighed, but continued to talk around the much hated object. "But there's nothing. No hospital checkups, No intention to become a shinobi application, No birth date, No birth certificate, nothing."

"Well, where's the information on her parents? Maybe it's with them." Anko reasoned.

"But we don't know there names. Wait. Wasn't she the daughter of the clan head?"

Genma shook his head. "Nope, the head couple never had children… but they did adopt one!"

He hurriedly rushed through the files, pulling out the one about the head couple.

"Tenshi, Hiei, and Tenshi, Kaede, adopted one female child, daughter to the previous clan head, Hiei-sama's brother, Miroku and His wife Aiko. Both died before the child's first birthday." He red allowed.

"And the girl? Is it Sakura?" Naruto pressed.

"I… It doesn't say, I looked up the information and all is says is classified…"

* * *

"Home sweet home" she muttered grimly, when she could procrastinate on the pristine paved streets no more.

Directly in front of her, looming like a shadow from a long ago vivid nightmare that, as it faded, grew more terrifying rather then less so. The extravagant compound house resembled a fairytale castle rather then the traditional Japanese estate, light stone made the outside and large double oak doors intricately decorated with winding golden patterns.

She stood on the winding light cobblestone path, flanked by large willow trees and delicate roses, simply staring at the home of her predecessors…

_Not hers… never hers… _

"Well… time to see if it's livable. I wonder if the fire wiped out mold and bacteria."

She pondered this distracting thought for several moments, hand resting lightly on the golden doorknob, before she finally concluded that, if the plants held no life essence, then neither did mold or bacteria, and there was a high possibility that the house needed a thorough cleaning.

With a deep breath and closed eyes, she carefully turned the handle and stepped in.

"Sakura-sama? What are you doing off the island?? You know you're not allowed to leave it! If your mother finds out…"

The maid scolded her, through the hustle and bustle of the various clan members and servants rushing around them, and all Sakura could think was;

"It's livable."

* * *

_Ooh! Someone's been keeping secrets! and whats going on with the house? why are there people there? why is Sakura " classified info"? and her " Parents" aren't her **" Parents"**? Things are getting complicated!_

Thanks too _Sweep14 _and _Softball91_ for reviewing! luv you guys!

please review.


	10. Chapter 10

_As usual, i don't own it, wish i did, yada yada yada. Not much else to say, so enjoy, i guess ( if anyone's still reading, that is...)_

* * *

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

"Where is she?"

It had been hours, and Naruto was thoroughly exasperated.

"She's probably just looking around, you know, reminiscing." Anko reasoned.

"Nah. I'm with the kid, she's an hour late. Let's track her down and put her on a chakra leash. With a bell. A very large bell. Then stuff like this wouldn't happen.

Both Naruto and Anko gaped.

"What? There's no Alcohol, No women and nothing else to do but worry… incessantly."

While Genma floated off into his own little world, ranting and raving about collars, Bells and how to distract a ( usually) pink haired girl long enough to put them on her, Naruto edged closer to Anko, and spoke in whispers;

"Wait. Didn't you say there was sake in the storehouse?"

She harshly whispered back;

"I assumed you'd want an at least half sober teacher for your training."

"I would… if I ever suspected such a thing was even remotely possible." Naruto retorted back dryly.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about him groping you during sparring. I don't even go within three meters of him if I can avoid it, and that's something Sakura will have to watch out for in a few years, possibly sooner."

He looked completely enraged for a moment, before chuckling.

"She'd rip him apart. She can be surprisingly… resourceful when if comes to that… and I'm judging from before all this power stuff."

"C'mon kiddies. We've got a girl to find and a bell to buy! I wonder if they have pet stores here… would it still be considered stealing if the store owner is dead?"

He trailed off thoughtfully, before setting off at a brisk walk towards the east.

Naruto and Anko shared a brief look before traipsing off after him.

Amazing the alliances one can make, when faced with a possibly delusional Genma.

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

"Sakura darling?" a voice called in a sweet voice. "Could you meet me in the sitting room please sweetheart?"

Instantly memories were dredged up, and suddenly she was that fragile child from so long ago once more. Memories of the thousands of times a similar call she had heeded in her short life flowed through her brain, along with the memories of all the other menial times she had visited the clan compound ( the only times she had ever left her little island during her eleven years of life).

Suddenly, the voice did not seem quite so sweet.

"Yes Okaa-sama. One moment." She knew something was infinitely wrong with the situation, but she couldn't quite figure what it was. She dared not ponder it more then a moment, fearing the repercussions of her dawdling should she indulge in the thought.

She quietly shut the heavy oak door behind her, and turned to face the embroidered armchair (liken to a nobleman's throne) with her head bowed, her whole body closed in on itself.

"Now now dear Musume." The blonde woman spat waspishly.

"You should know better then to leave that island."

She smiled, her black eyes alight with malicious intent, before stalking over to her adopted daughters slumped, quivering form and bending down to whisper in her ear;

"You're a danger to society. An animal and you should be penned up as such."

She stood up and stared down at the girl.

"You will go to the training Dojo. You're father is waiting there for you. Maybe one day you will finally get control of those wretched abilities of yours and we can finally ship you off to the ANBU. Maybe then you could get your pathetic self killed, and finally bring some dignity to our family."

She stalked over to the door, pausing before the handle.

"Oh, and Sakura-Chan, dear? You are – as much as I detest the thought- part of this clan, so you will look just like the rest of us. Stop trying to be something you're not. Important."

Sakura didn't respond, and the woman took it for ignorance.

"Your hair, it sickens me, change it." The woman demanded in a deceptively soft voice.

She waited until the colour melded into the blonde of her own tresses, and then swiftly departed. Sakura followed suit, scurrying down to the Dojo, lest she be late.

Her 'Otou-Sama' was much less patient then her 'Okaa-Sama" And ten times more likely to show it.

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

Genma gently pushed open the already ajar front door of the house, and took in the only set of footprints on the dust covered obsidian flooring.

"I still don't see why we can't just blow up the stupid castle. It would be much easier then cleaning it..." Anko grumbled sullenly as she followed after him, Naruto bringing up the rear of their little party.

"Wait!" she demanded, stopping and inspecting the floor with renewed vigor. "Over there! Look!"

"It looks like she was dragged over here, but there's only one set of footprints…" Naruto mused.

"Not everyone and everything needs to walk, Naruto, or leave prints of its presence for that matter." Genma muttered, grimly.

"They keep going, into that room."

The group followed the footprints into a sitting room, where a body imprint was clear in the dust, then back out down a long hallway towards a large sliding screen door, with

Sounds coming from behind it.

Violent sounds.

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

Mercilessly, the attacks came. And she could not stop them, for she was, once again, the helpless child, until her body was beaten, bruised and broken beyond all comparison.

Then it was burnt, twisted, shattered, snapped and obliterated.

And after that it was broken some more.

They watched, horrified, as her body was tossed and beaten by some invisible force, unable to interfere and unable to look away. IT was worse then any battle scene.

And yet, it was disturbingly beautiful, in its own, twisted, sick, unbearable way, making those who observed it feel like the utmost of perverts.

And then it ended, and she was left lying there, slumped like a forgotten marionette with its strings tangled and its delicate porcelain being shattered.

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

Her father departed, without the trademark scathing words of her mother, just with a harsh glare that was ten times more scalding. The pain in her body was immense. The pain in her head was worse.

Something was very wrong, or, perhaps, something was not right. She felt like she was missing some large piece of the puzzle. If this had been her entire live, then why did if feel so new? Why did she feel like she should be stronger? Why did she feel like she should not hate her parents?

Her thoughts became fuzzy once more, and she was sure she was about to black out. How else could she explain the sparkling white light that was converging not a foot away from her person?

She watched, mildly detached as the light continued to grow, and finally took the form of a boy. An improbably beautiful boy.

He was tall, and appeared in his mid to late teens, most likely about seventeen. He had silver- grey eyes, Golden blonde hair, and was over six foot tall, probably closer to six foot five.

He stretched his hand out to her, pleadingly.

"Come away with me. You'll never have to see any of this, any of them, ever again."

In her disorientated state, she reached her hand up to his…

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

"You'll never have to see any of this, any of them, ever again" when he spoke, he looked up, and his eyes met Naruto's in victory.

The boy had won. She was going to leave, and they all knew it.

Her hand reached for his, but just before they connected, she turned her head, as if to see what he was looking at.

Her Emerald orbs connected with blue.

Naruto.

Grey.

Anko.

Brown.

Genma.

And suddenly she remembered. She had not lived the life of submission like she was led to believe. Her parents were not the violent, control hungry people she had spent the day with, and most importantly, she was not the person she had been acting.

She clutched her head in her hands; both buried between her knees as she quickly and painfully received five years of memories to replace the carefully fabricated fake ones that had clouded her mind and judgment.

All her wounds faded into nothings, and she stood, hair melting black in the face of her rage, and turned slowly and glared at the stunned boy through the masses of her hair with chilling blue eyes.

"Explain."

**cheesecake ( cause its my favorite word and the line thingy isn't working..)**

_Tada. _

_so, this is the part where I'd normally thank the reviewers- oh wait, there weren't any. and yes, i am in a bitchy mood, thank you very much. blame it on my lack of chocolate i guess. _

_so, bye, i guess. _

_oh, and just out of curiosity, does anyone actually read this anymore? cause if not, i think I'll stop wasting my HSC study time of doing this stuff. ( which would be a shame, cause i really hate studying, especially HSC studing)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_yayness! new chapter. this is mostly an explaination chapter, so sorry, but not much action. oh yea, and there if a few vauge references to religion, and transgenderisation here. i honestly mean no offence, and i'm sorry if anyone finds it offensive._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
_

_"Explain." she demanded.  
_

"I am your Kami give protector. As such, it is my duty to remove you from any and all dangers or negative influences. In my opinion, a drunk womanizer, a hyperactive pyromaniac and a reckless, violent, impulsive demon container with the ability to invoke the demonic bloodlust consist of both things I am to protect you from, by any means necessary." He rattled off the speech, military commander style.

"Any means necessary?" She raged.

"And you deem reviving my (admittedly emotionally neglective) adopted parents and turning them into violent maniacs necessary?"

"I-I just wanted to help." He looked crestfallen. "Besides, I didn't revive them, just accidentally imbued their rage into an illusion. I didn't intend for them to hurt you." And he looked so sincere and sorry, that she couldn't help but believe him.

"Didn't intend for them to hurt her? You've got to be mad if you think I'd believe that!" Naruto growled.

"I honestly didn't think they would. Sakura, I've been with you for you're entire life, But there were…certain clauses that kept me from revealing my presence to you before you turned eight, and after that, the unconscious rage you constantly felt prohibited me from taking a physical role in your protection until you could let go of that anger you still felt towards your family. For your parents dieing, for your adoptive parents leaving you on an island, for all of them dieing in the fire… but I got impatient. I thought if I brought their consciousnesses back, you could find closure but-"here he looked supremely embarrassed. "- I brought back the wrong part of their consciousnesses. Instead of bringing back their personalities like I meant to, I accidentally brought back their rage. I didn't notice until it was too late and I had to let the illusion play out. I truly am sorry."

"But the question remains, why did it get that far in the first place?" Genma questioned, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"I'm new at this guardian thing. Basically, guardians are a whole other race. But I was, at one time, a regular human. This is a one time deal for me, Sakura-Chan here will be the only person I ever pledge my life too, whereas other guardians are normally – how should I put this- recycled. They watch over one person for that person's entire life, usually not interfering at all, and then, when that person dies, the guardian would receive a new charge.

Basically, 'because I died before my time and for the greater good, Kami gave me a choice. Go on to wherever I would have, or get a new body, keep my memories and spend my new life protecting someone worthy of said protection. I wasn't too keen on leaving it all behind, but I didn't just want to pledge my life to some random, so I was given one week to watch over her and see what I would be doing if I chose the guardian path."

He turned suddenly to sakura. "Remember when you wished for a friend? You were so lonely."

"Hai." Sakura had a far away look in her eyes. "And then the tiger cub turned up. He was hurt, so I looked after him, well as best a three year old could, anyways."

"Yea. And you named him-"

"Cedric. It was all he would answer too." She giggled. "But he disappeared."

He smiled.

"That was me. It was then I decided that I would spend the rest of my life with you. As long as you live, I live."

Anko looked a cross between freaked and down right pissed off.

"So you've been stalking her for her entire life? What the hell brat? And hey, people seem to be forgetting the fact that this kid tried to take part of our team away!"

Cedric looked unrepentant.

"All three of you are bad influences. I do not regret that attempt, but… as it seems that Sakura-sama is attached to you, I will not remove your presence from her life until she asks me too-"Naruto cut him off, smiling.

"Well then, why don't you stay here, and we'll just lea-"

Cedric cut back in.

"-Though I will be present to supervise all your interactions."

Naruto face planted.

"Wait! Your not coming with us, bastard!"

Genma sighed. "Well, it seems we have a new permanent fixture to our team." Seeming as Anko was about to cut him off, he quickly finalized.

"Think of him as a pet."

Anko smiled. "Now there's an idea, turn back into a cat, brat!"

Cedric smirked, triumphant. "Gladly."

And his form was engulfed in fire, and where the tall boy once stood, now stood a giant Tiger, easily larger then a stallion.

"Nice….Kitty." Genma muttered. He had never been fond of cats, dammit!

"Erm… Cedric? You might want to turn back." Sakura prompted, ignoring the annoyed looks from Anko and Naruto, and the relieved one from Genma. "You know, so you can fit through the doorway and all."

"Fine brats! Let's just set up and go train!" Anko yelled, figuring she couldn't do much about the situation presently, but she really needed to take out her frustration on something… that kid just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Training for sakura proved lacking, as every time an attack was launched at her, Cedric jumped right in and deflected it.

After the sixteenth time this happened, Sakura pulled him over to the side of the Academy training grounds, in the shade of a tree.

"You know, as much as I appreciate you protecting me, I'm never going to get stronger if you keep doing so while I'm meant to be training."

He smiled. "You don't need to get stronger! That's why I'm here!"

"I can protect myself, you know." She grumbled.

"Like I said, you won't ever need to, now that I'm here!" he repeated, exuberantly.

"No one on my team would intentionally hurt me, you know. This is just training."

He patted her head. "This is something you'll never have to worry about again. You can just go home, put your feet up and… knit or something. Leave the fighting to the men… and, err the transvestite woman." He said, pointing to Anko, who looked up from pummeling Naruto to glare at him.

"YOU SEXIST JERK!" An enraged sakura pulled a large mallet out of thin air, and dragged the still smiling Cedric into the woods

Twenty minutes later, a somewhat appeased sakura came out; dragging a beaten Cedric, and tied him to the tree they had been talking under previously. She then turned to her still frozen team.

"SO. Training?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_yea. sorry about the wait. I'm been studying for the _yearly _exams. troublesome._

_oh, and yea, Cedric got his name because i was watching harry potter 4. so its not really meant to be a crossover ( nope, no Hogwarts or anything of the sort in this fics future, sorry.) But, seeing how vague Cedric from this story's back story is, if you really wanna think of this as a crossover, then go ahead i guess.  
_

thanks to Softball91, Deathdingle, and xazngrl06x for reviewing the last chapter!

bye bye, now.


	12. Chapter 12

OK, so i was looking over this story the other day, and i have to say... i am absolutely appalled. Besides the fact that there's barely any plot, numerous character inconsistencies, and a complete disregard of any logical thinking and-or planning on my part, i just don't really like how its turning out. So, while this version of the story will be discontinued, i may rewrite it when i get the time. ( hopefully i can make a storyboard and stick to it!) I think i'll leave this story up, for later comparison.

thanks for the support,

_TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer. _


End file.
